The present invention relates to a cruise controller having a distance sensor for controlling the speed or acceleration of a vehicle.
It is believed that cruise controllers, with which a desired driving speed is preselectable, are known, including cruise controllers that regulate the speed as a function of a vehicle driving ahead. For example, German Published Patent Application No. 196 46 104 describes a device for selecting and displaying speeds, including a first control unit for regulating the speed and/or acceleration of a vehicle. A second control unit controls the display of the instantaneous speed and the preselected desired speed. This cruise controller also operates as a function of a distance regulator (ACC, adaptive cruise control) and regulates the driving speed of the vehicle in accordance with a vehicle driving ahead. This system functions satisfactorily if the driving route is relatively free and it is possible to drive without interruption, e.g., on a rural road or a highway. However, if there are areas of traffic congestion or if the speed drops below a preselected limit, the cruise controller shuts down, thereby forcing the driver to manually regulate his driving speed according to the prevailing traffic situation. Drivers may not be able to use this cruise controller in a stop-and-go operation, for example, when starting and braking in a low speed range.
It is believed that an exemplary cruise controller according to the present invention has the advantage over the related art in that it may also operate in stop-and-go operation, therefore eliminating the need for starting and braking, which may annoy the driver, e.g., when driving in a queue. For example, it is believed that this cruise controller may advantageously permit automatic starting of the vehicle from a standstill, for example, if the traffic situation allows, either automatically or after being enabled by the driver.
The status for stop-and-go mode may be displayed. Therefore, the driver may retain an overview over the instantaneous functionality of the cruise controller and may decide whether to intervene or whether to allow the cruise controller to respond to stationary objects, for example.
It is believed that the instantaneous status of the cruise controller in stop-and-go mode may be advantageously displayed by a simple display element or signal lamp. Thus, the driver need not concentrate on other lamps, while nevertheless advantageously retaining a full overview.
Since the driver should always retain the uppermost functional power over the performance of the vehicle in all driving situations, the command for automatic starting of the vehicle to the control may be delivered by operating a stop-and-go button. The driver may thus check again to determine whether the current traffic situation may permit automatic starting of the vehicle.
To prevent automatic starting of the vehicle due to accidental operation of the stop-and-go button, the readiness for automatic starting may be shut off after a preselected period of time.
The control may repeatedly deliver a new starting instruction for the driver, so that the driver will have enough time to respond to the prevailing traffic situation.
Another signal lamp may be provided for the status of the control in the ACC mode. The additional signal lamp, for example, may be equipped with three status messages for stop-and-go operation, like the signal lamp. Therefore, the driver retains a clear arrangement of signal lamps and may be able to familiarize himself rapidly with the operating status of the cruise controller without any great learning effort.
The driver should be able to cancel the instantaneous operating state of the cruise controller by operating the brake, so that control of the vehicle is retained.
The individual operating elements of the cruise controller are only actively operable if the respective signal lamp has previously been in the intermediate status. This may make it easier to avoid mistakes in operation.